


Waiting to Send

by trasha_the_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Lots of Stuttering, Lots of blushing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, This Is STUPID, hinata & kageyama being idiots, oikage, the title came to me when my wifi was down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasha_the_weeb/pseuds/trasha_the_weeb
Summary: Kageyama has a crush on Oikawa. Hinata knows and just wants to help his best friend confess. What happens when he takes it a little too far?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Waiting to Send

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid but I hope you enjoy :*) uh the ending was also a little rushed so be warned

“You like the Grand King!” Hinata practically yelled in the empty streets of Miyagi as they were walking home from volleyball practice. 

“Hinata you idiot!” Kageyama shouted just as loud. “Shut up, I do not like Oikawa-San!” Though his red face told a different story. 

Hinata started to run forward with his bike when he saw Kageyama lunge to smack the back of his head. “Come on Bakayama! There's no shame in liking the Grand King. Plus it kinda makes sense that you do!” 

“For the last time, I. Don't. Like. Oikawa-San.” Kageyama was now desperately trying to get Hinata to believe him because although Hinata was right, he also had a loud mouth and Kageyama would rather have his secret be kept a secret. “And what about me ‘liking him’ makes sense?” 

Hinata stopped at the end of the path where it separates waiting for Kageyama to catch up. “I’m just saying that it makes sense that you would like Oikawa since you're always talking about him. Always, _Oikawa-San this_ and _Oikawa-San_ that. And _Oh_ _Oikawa-san you're so strong and handsome please teach me your serve,"_ Hinata said with a higher pitched voice. "It's kinda cute though. You guys are like Romeo and Juliet being fated rivals and all.” 

When Kageyama reached Hinata, he really did hit him in the back of the head. “First of all, I do not  _ always  _ talk about Oikawa-San. And second of all, we are  _ not  _ like Romeo and Juliet because I don't like him!” Kageyama punched Hinata in the arm this time, "Also I don't sound like that!"

Hinata giggled as he started to bike down the separating path. “Whatever you say, loverboy!” 

Kageyama flushed, “Dumbass...” he mumbled before going his own way home. Still hearing Hinata’s obnoxious laughter.

○○○

_ Stupid Hinata and his stupid intuition.  _ Kageyama thought as he opened his front door.

"I'm home!" Kageyama called out before taking his shoes off and making his way to the kitchen. As he got to the fridge he noticed a note from his mother stating she'd be gone for the night and that there was food to warm up in the fridge. 

Kageyama shrugged, deciding that he wasn't hungry and grabbed milk from the fridge instead. 

Pouring himself a glass, Kageyama thought about his conversation with Hinata.  _ Did he really talk about Oikawa-San that much?  _ Kageyama thought he had been subtle about it but then again Hinata was his best friend.

_ "You guys are like Romeo and Juliet being fated rivals and all" _

Kageyama snorted. As if Oikawa Tooru wanted to be Kageyama's Romeo. Oikawa had lots of fans, girls and boys alike. So why would he  _ ever _ choose Kageyama Tobio when he could get anyone he wanted.

Kageyama sighed. Maybe bashing oneself isn't the best thing to do before going to bed. 

Kageyama finished his milk and quickly cleaned it before putting it away. After turning all the lights off and washing up, Kageyama got into bed. 

His last thought being of Oikawa Tooru dressed up as Romeo and leaning down kissing an unconscious Tobio before falling asleep.

_ Dumbass Hinata. _

○○○

Kageyama awoke to the sound of his alarm signaling him to wake up. It was Saturday, meaning no practice due to the grueling training that took place Friday after school.

Even though there was no practice, Kageyama still liked to maintain a schedule therefore he already had plans to practice with Hinata and work on their new quick. 

Just as Kageyama was about to text Hinata that he was ready to take on the day, he heard a knock on the door and a loud shriek that sounded like his name. 

Placing his phone in his pocket, Kageyama made his way to the door opening it before Hinata woke up his neighbours. 

"Yamayama-Kun!" Hinata exclaimed before pushing his way into Kageyama's home. "Did you sleep well? I'm sure you had lots of dreams of  _ Oikawa-San."  _ He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kageyama blushed because it was true. He did dream of Oikawa-San just as he did every other night since his 3rd year in junior high when he realized his obsession for the older setter became a lot more than just admiration.

"I take that as a yes!" Hinata said with a cheeky smile before sitting down on the couch. "Hey Bakayama, let's take the day to relax.."

Kageyama looked at him in confusion. They already planned on practicing for the new quick  _ and  _ he was already dressed in his workout gear. Although now that he's looking, Hinata is lacking in that department what with wearing plain blue jeans and a black graphic T that has a volleyball on it. 

"What do you mean relax?" Kageyama still questioned.

"Come on Bakayama, aren't you tired from yesterday? One day off isn't going to hurt. Plus, that's what coach Ukai wanted us to do." Hinata finishes, laying his whole body on the couch like he owns the place. 

Kageyama narrows his eyes down at him but ultimately decides that Hinata’s right and that they should take the day off. Although he'd never admit it outloud, he was pretty worn out from yesterday too.

"Fine idiot, just give me a minute to change and then we can find something to watch," Hinata nods and Kageyama walks out of the room to change into more comfortable clothes. 

Once Kageyama came back, in grey sweats and a white crew neck, Hinata began sifting through movies for them to watch. Despite it being pretty earlier in the morning, Hinata insisted that they binge watch a bunch of movies because  _ what better time is it to watch movies when we have a day off. _

Kageyama didn't mind spending the whole day with Hinata watching movies especially since his mother had messaged him that she would be gone for the weekend and would return Monday morning. 

"OH I found one!" Hinata exclaimed, clicking on a movie Kageyama had never heard of.

"A…romance one?" Kageyama questioned. Sure he let Hinata decide what they were to watch but he never took him to be into that kind of thing. 

"It's for you dummy," Hinata said after Kageyama voiced his thoughts. "I thought it'd help you embrace your more romantic side and maybe even get you to confess to the good ole grand king!" Hinata shot Kageyama a wink.

"Wha- DUMBASS! There is nothing romantic to be embraced!" Kageyama yelled, blushing furiously.  _ Well if his neighbours weren't up before, they sure were now. _

"Come on Kageyama, just admit that you like him. I promise I won't tell anyone," and just to make Kageyama feel extra safe he jutted out his pinky as if to make a pinky promise.

Unfortunately for Hinata, Kageyama wasn't buying it. Pushing his hand away Kageyama shouted at Hinata again. "I. Do. Not. Like Oikawa. And i-it's none of your business if I did." He huffed.

Hinata smirked knowing damn well Kageyama was lying. And so, like any good friend would do, he lunged forward and grabbed Kageyama's phone. 

"Well, if you won't confess to Oikawa, then I guess I'll have to do it for you," He said, scrolling through Kageyama's contacts until he came across Oikawa's name. "Pfftt  _ OIKAWA-SENPAI  _ really?" 

Kageyama's eyes were wide, then they narrowed and he glared right down into Hinata's soul. "Give. Me. My. Phone. Back."

"No way!" Hinata shot back, quickly typing something out. "Not until you admit you like the grand king!"

"Give it back!" Kageyama jumped for Hinata but he expected this and dodged the attack.

" _ Oikawa-San, I just wanted to let you know that I have had the biggest, fattest crush on you since junior high and was wondering if there was a possibility that you might want to go out on a date. <3"  _ Hinata giggled as he typed out the message.

"IDIOT! DELETE THAT MESSAGE!" 

"TELL ME YOU LIKE HIM FIRST!" 

"This is so unfair!" Kageyama whined, finally tackling Hinata down to the ground, straddling his legs around Hinata. "Fine, yes I like Oikawa-San. Have liked him since my 3rd year. Are you happy?" 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and smiled. "Very!" He said before handing Kageyama his phone back, but in doing so, Hinata accidentally hit send. "Uh-oh…" 

" _ Uh-oh  _ what? What's wrong?"

"I um… accidentally… hit… send…" Hinata said sheepishly, handing Kageyama his phone back.

Kageyama stared back in mortification. "Y-you a-a-accidentally did what?"

"I sent Oikawa the message…" Hinata tried to slowly shimmy his way out from underneath Kageyama.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW! HE'LL HATE ME EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE!" Kageyama started to panic, getting off Hinata, he sat himself down on the couch.

"Hey, it's fine… look," Hinata took Kageyama's phone again and showed him the screen. "It says 'waiting to send' meaning you have nothing to worry about." 

Kageyama still hunched his shoulders forward. "Yeah but how long will it say that until it actually does send and Oikawa gets the text…"

"I have an idea!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. Then pulling Kageyama to his.

"What bright idea do you have this time?" Kageyama asked, sounding dejected.

"We just have to catch Oikawa and get his phone before he sees it!" Hinata is once again pulling Kageyama but this time towards the door.

"And where do you suppose we'd find Oikawa-San? No matter what way you look at this I'm screwed." Kageyama tried to pull away from Hinata but he had a firm grip not letting Kageyama get away. 

"It's fine Bakayama! Seijoh's volleyball team is training right now so there's no way he'd see the message when it does send." Hinatas putting his shoes on, tying the laces up as he talks.

"H-how do you know they have practice?" Kageyama asked, once again dumb founded by Hinata. 

"I have my ways," Hinata says with a proud look on his face. "So the plan! We're gonna go over to Aoba Johsai and wait until their practice ends. Then, we'll catch Oikawa right before he gets changed and you  _ seduce  _ him with your kageyamaness and I'll grab his phone along with yours and delete the message. Full proof!" 

"Yeah, except for the fact that the whole team would be there watching us an- wait a minute stupid! Did you say ' _ seduce him with your kageyamaness' _ ?" Kageyama looked disgusted.

"Get with the program Yamayama-Kun! Let's just give it a try. It's not like it'll hurt anyone," he paused for a moment. "Except you haha!"

"No thanks to you!" Kageyama hit Hinata as he kept laughing. "I can't believe I'm actually gonna follow a plan made by you…" he sighed.

"Hey! I have awesome plans!" Hinata squawked in defence.

"Whatever…" Kageyama mumbled reaching for the keys as they headed for the door. "How much time do we have before they finish?" 

Hinata checked the time, "Mmmm maybe an hour?" 

"We better hurry then before my life is ruined forever." And with that, Kageyama locks the door making his way to Aoba Johsai, Hinata not far behind.

○○○

"But Iwaaa-chaaaaan! What if someone important messages me?" Oikawa whined.

"Stop it Trashykawa! I doubt anyone important is gonna message a piece of shit like you!" Iwaizumi was holding onto Oikawa's phone, preventing him from grabbing it.

"Ugh rude!" Oikawa pouts crossing his arms. "Fine, but you'll regret your words when  _ I  _ have a hot date and  _ you're  _ all alone."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and as if on queue, Oikawa's phone does get a text. Iwaizumis eyes bulge out when he sees who it's from.

"HAH! I  _ told you  _ I'd get a message from someone important." Oikawa gloats. "Who's it from? Who's it from?" He skips over.

Iwaizumi is still in shock seeing who it was from then he smirks, tilting the phone over so Oikawa can see. "Guess you do have a hot date." 

Oikawa looks over Iwaizumis shoulder, eyes widening as his face flushed red. "Sh-shut up!" 

The message read: 

_ Tobio-chan-  _

_ 9:36am _

_ Oikawa-San, I just wanted to let you know that I have had the biggest, fattest crush on you since junior high and was wondering if there was a possibility that you might want to go out on a date. <3  _

Oikawa didn't know what to say. He  _ must _ be dreaming right? No way would shy little  _ Tobio-chan  _ actually have feelings for him and actually say something about it.

"D-don't click on the message!" Oikawa says when he sees Iwaizumis thumb hover above it.

Iwaizumi starts laughing. He's never seen his best friend so embarrassed about something even after seeing him be dumped by several girls.

Just before Iwaizumi could say anything else their coach blew the whistle notifying them that the break was over and they should get back to practice.

Oikawa picked up a volleyball and went to practice his serve.  _ Stupid Tobio-chan and his stupid confession.  _ He thought before jumping up and slamming the ball on the other side of the net.

○○○

"AHHH!" Kageyama screamed looking down at his phone.

"What?! What?!" Hinata squawked, halting his movements. He grabbed Kageyama's phone and also shouted. 

"It sent! What do I do now?" Kageyama panicked.

"I-it's fine Yamayama… look it says delivered," he said pointing down at the screen. "We still have plenty of time before Oikawa sees the message." Although Hinata wasn't even sure himself.

Kageyama nods his head and starts walking in the school's direction, although this time much faster.

○○○

Finally After 20 minutes, Kageyama and Hinata arrive at Aoba Johsai. Thankfully, it appeared as though the team were doing their end of practice stretches which meant Hinata and Kageyama made it just in the nick of time.

Kageyama gasped, out of breath from running. "We made it," he sighed walking up to the door before pausing. "H-how do we explain why we're here?" 

Hinata hummed, thinking. "Hmm I guess you're right…" and then he slammed his fist in his hand, Kageyama could almost see the light bulb switching in Hinata's head. "We'll just say we were running and accidentally ended up here. We can uh say we need instructions on how to get back!" 

Kageyama gave Hinata a look because  _ who  _ would believe that but he supposes it's the best idea.

"Okay," he says breathing in readying himself. "Open it." 

So Hinata sends a smile Kageyama's way and opens the door. And that's when all heads turn their way.

○○○

It had been the end of practice where everyone was cooling down when they heard the large gym doors opening. 

Oikawa didn't pay much attention to whoever it was, instead trying to get a couple last serves in before Iwa-chan forced him out of the gym. But when he turned to get a glance at the newcomers he took a double take because what he saw made his jaw drop. 

It was Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan.  _ But why would they be here?  _ And then he remembered the text that Tobio sent. His face flushed as he thought about the message. Shaking his head a bit to get rid of the red tint that formed on his cheeks he caught Iwaizumi's eyes.  _ Mischievous.  _ Is what Oikawa thought when he looked into them.

Iwaizumi walked up to the two first years. "This doesn't look like Karasuno little crows," he smirked. "Whatcha doing here?" 

Little Chibi-chan stiffened up as if sizing up Iwa-chan.  _ What a change in character compared to the bathroom incident.  _

"A-actually we got a little lost when me and Yamayama were running today and ended up here," the ginger explained. "You see we're not very good with directions, do you think we could borrow your phone so we can see how to get back?" He finished looking directly at Oikawa.

Oikawa now dropped the volleyball, walking up to the boys standing beside his best friend. 

Oikawa looked both boys up and down, eyes lingering on Tobio a little too long. He saw how nervous the taller boy was. He was a little pale and sweating profusely. And then Oikawa noticed something. 

"Running huh?" He asked, both boys nodded their heads. "I see… care to explain why you don't have any running gear?" 

"OH! That's because we uh… forgot to wear any…" Hinata answered.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa eyed the first years suspiciously. 

"You forgot?" Asked Iwaizumi.

Kageyama nodded his head, a slight blush still evident. "Look! Can we just borrow your phone real quick!" He yelled. 

Oikawa pondered for a second before answering. "Okay. Iwa-chan gave them your phone." 

"N-NO! I need yours!" Kageyama exclaimed. 

"Why? What's the difference?" Oikawa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because-" Kageyama didn't have an answer. "B-because…"

Oikawa sighed then grabbed his phone and held it up. "Tobio-chan… I already saw your message." 

Kageyama blushed furiously and stared at the floor. 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat before saying, "Come on Hinata. I think both our idiots need to talk this out before Kageyama combusts." He led the ginger towards the volleyball nets to give the two boys some room.

Both setters stayed quiet and waited for the gym to clear out. Once it was safe enough to talk, Oikawa broke the silence.

"So Tobio-chan," Kageyama looked up upon hearing his name. "You've liked me since junior high?"

Kageyama flushed at the question but nodded his head anyway and answered. "Y-yeah… I realized it in my third year when I was told watching clips of your senpais volleyball games wasn't normal."

Now it was Oikawa's turn to flush. "You stupid brat. You can't just say stuff like that!" He put a hand to his face hoping to hide his blush.

"Wha-! But you asked!" Kageyama pointed an accusatory finger, face still a bright red. 

"Still! You can't just say that out loud. You don't know what that does to a man's heart Tobio…"

Kageyama looked up at Oikawa, surprised to hear his name without the honorific.

They both stood there blushing, avoiding eye contact with one another.

Oikawa took a deep breath and sighed, "Well then Tobio, how about that date?" He asked, a genuine smile on his face. 

"Just to be clear…" Kageyama started fidgeting with his fingers. "I didn't write that message."

Oikawa let out a small huff. "Yeah, I figured the little shrimp had something to do with it." 

He then reached out his hand toward Kageyama, waiting for him to take it. 

Kageyama looked at it for a second before ultimately deciding to grab it. The warmth and size of Oikawa's hand made his face heat up again.

"I take this as a yes then." It was more of a statement than a question but Kageyama nodded 'yes' nonetheless. 

They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes until they were interrupted by a volleyball to each of their heads.

As they turned around, rubbing the backs of their heads, they could see Iwaizumi and Hinata snickering.

"Hurry up and kiss so I can close up the gym and go home already!" Iwaizumi yelled, holding up another volleyball as if to threaten them. 

Oikawa looked down at Kageyama then and smiled. Kageyama closed his eyes and leaned a bit forward, waiting for Oikawa to kiss him. 

_ Cute.  _ Oikawa thought before leaning down and finally connecting their lips. Oikawa heard a wolf whistle and a 'whoop whoop' from behind them.  _ What assholes.  _ He thought. 

They parted not long after. Both panting and blushing furiously.

"Alright love birds let's get going now." Iwaizumi said, smiling as he pushed the two boys towards the gym doors. 

As the four boys walked out of the gym and Iwaizumi went to go lock the doors, Oikawa turned towards Kageyama. 

"Tobio-chan, you're free today right?" Oikawa asked with a serious expression in his face. 

"Y-yeah. Coach gave us the day off." Kageyama replied. 

Oikawa smiled, gripping both of Kageyama's hands into his own. "Great! Give me 3 hours and then I'll pick you up and we'll get on that date!" He exclaimed. 

"Okay s-sounds good," Kageyama blushed. "I'll see you later… Tooru." 

Oikawa's face turned bright red at that, but his smile grew even bigger despite his embarrassment. 

Their faces drew closer once more and it was Kageyama to close the distance this time. The kiss wasn't as long as the first one but it was just as sweet.

"BLEGH!" Hinata made a fake barf noise before grabbing Kageyama's arm and dragging him away from the brunette. "C'mon Bakayama, let's go before I actually throw up!" 

Kageyama pouted at Hinata but let himself be dragged away because he knew that he should probably get ready for his date.

Kageyama and Hinata waved their goodbyes to the two third years and headed off back to Kageyama's house. 

"You should be thanking me you know? Without me you'd still be a lovesick puppy" Hinata said, jumping around Kageyama.

In return for his comment, Kageyama threw punches and curses his way. Hinata knew they were all empty threats however due to the smile he saw on his best friends face. 

That was the last thing Oikawa and Iwaizumi saw before the two crows disappeared. 

"Alright Shittykawa, it's our turn to leave now." Iwaizumi started to walk in the other direction, not waiting for the setter. "We all know how long it takes for you to get ready. Wouldn't want to keep your  _ hot  _ date waiting."

"Hey!" Oikawa screeched but ran to catch up, knowing that what Iwaizumi said was true. 

Oikawa was smiling the whole way home, excited for what's to come this evening and for the future. He'd have to thank Hinata the next time he sees him. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments welcomed <3


End file.
